xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
X-Files Karakterer
thumb|Fox Mulder i 1992thumb|Dana Scully i 1992thumb|Walter Skinner i 1994 Karakterer i X-Files = Faste karakterer: = *Dana Scully *Fox Mulder. *Walter Skinner *John Doggett *Monica Reyes = Karakterer = Sæsoner Sæson 1: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. Pilot *Billy Miles *Theresa Nemman *Section Chief Scott Blevins *Dr. Jay Nemman *Kriminalbetjent Miles *John Truitt *Dr. William Glass *Dr. Heitz Werber *Peggy O'Dell *Karen Swenson 2. Deep Throat *"Deep Throat" *Paul Mossinger *Emil *Robert Budahas *Anita Budahas *Verla McLennen *Zoe *Kissell *Mr. McLennen 3. Squeeze *Eugene Victor Tooms *Tom Colton *Frank Briggs *Fuller *George Usher *Kriminalbetjent Johnson *Kennedy *Kramer *Thomas Werner 4. Conduit *Darlene Morris *Ruby Morris *Kevin Morris *Scott Blevins *Jack Withers *Kip *Tessa *Holtzman *Leza Atsumi 5. The Jersey Devil *Jerseydjævlen *Thomas Tomson *Dr. Diamond *Peter Brullet *Glenna *Ellen *Rob *Jack *Trent 6. Shadows *Lauren Kyte *Robert Dorlund *Ellen Bledsoe *Howard Graves *Ms. Saunders *Webster *Ms. Lange *Jane Morris *Ms. Winn 7. Ghost in the Machine *Jerry Lamana *"Deep Throat" *Brad Wilczek *Claude Peterson *Benjamin Drake *Nancy Spiller *Clyde 8. Ice *Hodge *Nancy Da Silva *Denny Murphy *Bear *John Richter *Campbell *George 9. Space *Michelle Generoo *Marcus Aurelius Belt 10. Fallen Angel *Joseph McGrath *Calvin Henderson *Max Fenig *"Deep Throat" *Taylor *Jason Wright *Mrs. Wright *Gina Watkins *Griffin *Oppenheim *Laura Dalton *Karen Koretz 11. Eve *Sally Kendrick *Eve 6 *Eve 8 *Cindy Reardon *Teena Simmons *"Deep Throat" *Ellen Reardon *Katz *Ted Watkins *Donna Watkins *Ms. Wells 12. Fire *Phoebe Green *Cecil L'Ively *Malcolm Marsden *Lady Marsden *Melvin Beatty *Michael Marsden *Jimmie Marsden *Kotchik *Charles 13. Beyond the Sea *William Scully *Margaret Scully *Luther Lee Boggs *Lucas Henry *Thomas *Joseph Cash *James Summers *Elizabeth Hawley 14. Gender Bender *Broder Andrew *Søster Abigail *Broder Marty *Michel *Horton *Broder Wilson *Broder Oakley 15. Lazarus *Jack Willis *Warren Dupre *Lula Philips *Bruskin *Thomas Philips *Varnes *O'Dell *Daniels 16. Young at Heart *Reggie Purdue *John Barnett *Henderson *"Deep Throat" *Joe Ridley *Joe Crandal *Cigaretmanden 17. E.B.E. *"Deep Throat" *Rivers *Frank Druce *John Fitzgerald Byers *Richard Langly *Melvin Frohike 18. Miracle Man *Samuel Hartley *Maurice Daniels *Calvin Hartley *Leonard Vance *Hamish Purdy *Hohman *Margaret Hohman *Lillian Daniels *Beatrice Sallinger *Dennis Tyson 19. Shapes *Lyle Parker *Jim Parker *Charles Tskany *Ish *Gwen Goodensnake *David Gates *Josephs 20. Darkness Falls *Larry Moore *Steve Humphreys *Doug Spinney *Bob Perkins *Dyers 21. Tooms *Eugene Victor Tooms *Frank Briggs *Walter Skinner *Aaron Monte *Talbot *Kann *Plith *Collins *Christine Ranford *Frank Ranford *Pamela Karetzky *Nelson *Myers *Richmond *Cigaretmanden *Arlan Green 22. Born Again *Michelle Bishop *Tony Fiore *Anita Fiore *Sharon Lazard *Judy Bishop *Sheila Braun *Spitz *Leon Felder *Rudolph Barbala *Harry Linhart 23. Roland *Roland Fuller *Arthur Grable *Stodie *Tracy *Keats *Frank Nollette *Ronald Surnow *Barrington *Lisa Dole 24. The Erlenmeyer Flask *"Deep Throat" *Crew Cut Man *Anne Carpenter *William Secare *Roy Lacerio *Terrance Allen Berube *Cigaretmanden Sæson 2: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. Little Green Men *Walter Skinner *Jorge Concepción *Richard Matheson *Cigaretmanden *Troisky *Samantha Mulder *Agent Morris *Lewin *Rand 2. The Host *Walter Skinner *Iktemanden *Craig *Kriminalbetjent Norman *Charlie *Brisentine *Zenzola *Ray *Dmitri 3. Blood *Edward Funsch *Spencer *Bonnie McRoberts *Larry Winter *John Fitzgerald Byers *Richard Langly *Melvin Frohike *Harry *Adams *Taber 4. Sleepless *Walter Skinner *Alex Krycek *Salvatore Matola *"X" *Augustus Cole *Henry Willig *Francis Girardi *Pilsson *Charyn *Cigaretmanden *Horton *Reagan *Saul Grissom 5. Duane Barry *Duane Barry *Alex Krycek *Lucy Kazdin *Del Hakkie *Rich *Gwen *Kimberly *Bob *Janus 6. Ascension *Duane Barry *Walter Skinner *Alex Krycek *Margaret Scully *"X" *Ruth Slaughter *Cigaretmanden *Dwight 7. 3 *The Unholy Spirit *Kristen Kilar *John, Sønnen *Gwynn *Carver *Nettles *Browning *Garrett Lorre *David Yung *Faderen *Jacobs 8. One Breath *Margaret Scully *Melissa Scully *William Scully *Walter Skinner *"X" *Cigaretmanden *Daly *Owens *Wilkins *John Fitzgerald Byers *Richard Langly *Melvin Frohike 9. Firewalker *Daniel Trepkos *Jason Ludwig *Jessie O'Neil *Adam Pierce *Peter Tanaka *Vosberg 10. Red Museum *Gird Thomas *Mazeroski *Richard Odin *Crew Cut Man *Beth Kane *Gary Kane *Katie 11. Excelsis Dei *Michelle Charters *Gung Bittuen *Dorothy *Stan Phillips *Hal Arden *Dawson *Dr. John Grago *Laura Kelly *Tiernan *Upshaw *Leo Kreutzer 12. Aubrey *Brian Tillman *B.J. Morrow *Harry Cokely *Linda Thibedeaux *Joe Darnell 13. Irresistible *Moe Bocks *Donald Addie Pfaster *Satin *Jackson Toews *Ellen Brumfield *Karen Kosseff *Fiebling *Marilyn *Carl Busch 14. Die Hand Die Verletzt *Jim Ausbury *Phyllis Paddock *Shannon Ausbury *Pete Calcagni *Deborah Brown *Dave Duran *Barbara Ausbury *John Oakes *Jerry Thomas *Andrea *Paul Vitaris 15. Fresh Bones *Pierre Bauvais *Jacob Wharton *Chester Bonaparte *"X" *Harry Dunham *Jack McAlpin *Robin McAlpin *Kittell *Foyle 16. Colony *William Mulder *Dusørjægeren *Landon Prince *Dale Gayhart *Harvey William Buchanon *Aaron Baker *James Dickens *Samantha Mulder *Ambrose Chapel *Walter Skinner *Barrett Weiss *Teena Mulder *Al Dixon *Calvin Sistrunk 17. End Game *"X" *William Mulder *Samantha Mulder *Dusørjægeren *Barrett Weiss *Terry Wilmer *Walter Skinner *Abel Gardener 18. Fearful Symmetry *Willa Ambrose *Kyle Lang *Ed Meecham *John Fitzgerald Byers *Melvin Frohike *Sophie *Ray Floyd 19. Død Kalm *Henry Trondheim *Kaptajn Barclay *Olafsson *Ionesco *Laskos *Richard Harper 20. Humbug *Blockhead *James Hamilton *Nutt *The Conundrum *Lanny *Jerald Glazebrook *Hepcat Helm 21. The Calusari *Maggie Holvey *Charlie Holvey *Michael Holvey *Steve Holvey *Golda *Karen Kosseff *Teddy Holvey *Charles Burks *Castor 22. F. Emasculata *Osborne *Tapia *Paul *Angelo Garza *Cigaretmanden *Walter Skinner *Simon Auerbach *Elizabeth *Steve *Bobby Torrence *Robert Torrence *Winston 23. Soft Light *Chester Ray Banton *Kelly Ryan *Christopher Davey *"X" *Barron *Barney 24. Our Town *Doris Kearns *Walter Chaco *Tom Arens *Jess Harold *George Kearns *Vance Randolph *Paula Gray *Creighton Jones 25. Anasazi *William Mulder *Albert Hosteen *Alex Krycek *Cigaretmanden *Walter Skinner *Josephine Doane *Eric Hosteen *Kenneth Soona *John Fitzgerald Byers *Richard Langly *Melvin Frohike *Kautz Sæson 3: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. The Blessing Way *Walter Skinner *William Mulder *Albert Hosteen *Melissa Scully *Margaret Scully *Alex Krycek *Cigaretmanden *Den forfængelige mand *Melvin Frohike *"Deep Throat" *Mark Pomerantz *Eric Hosteen *Teena Mulder *Første Ældre *Luis Cardinal *Anden Ældre *Tredje Ældre 2. Paper Clip *Walter Skinner *Victor Klemper *Melissa Scully *Margaret Scully *Alex Krycek *Cigaretmanden *Den forfængelige mand *Melvin Frohike *Richard Langly *John Fitzgerald Byers *Albert Hosteen *Teena Mulder *Første Ældre *Luis Cardinal *Anden Ældre *Tredje Ældre 3. D.P.O. *Darren Peter Oswald *Bart Liquori *John Teller *Sharon Kiveat *Frank Kiveat *Stan Buxton *Mrs. Oswald *Jack Hammond 4. Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose *Clyde Bruckman *Puppet *Cline *Havez *Madame Zelma *Den Utrolige Yappi 5. The List *Sammon Roque *Napoleon Manley *John Speranza *Vincent Parmelly *Danielle Manley *Leo Brodeur *Daniel Charez *Fornier *Jim Ullrich 6. 2Shy *Virgil Incanto *Alan Cross *Joanne Steffen *Jesse Landis *Jennifer Workman *Monica Landis *Lauren Mackalvey *Dan Kazanjian *Holly McClain 7. The Walk *Thomas Callahan *Quinton Freely *Victor Stans *Janet Draper *Leonard Trimble *Frances Callahan *Trevor Callahan 8. Oubliette *Lucy Householder *Carl Wade *Amy Jacobs *Walter Eubanks *Henry *Larsen *Myra Jacobs *Kreski 9. Nisei *Den rødhårede mand *Walter Skinner *Richard Matheson *Takeo Ishimaru/Shiro Zama *Melvin Frohike *Richard Langly *John Fitzgerald Byers *"X" *Penny Northern *Lottie Holloway *Pendrell *Kazuo Sakurai 10. 731 *Den rødhårede mand *Cigaretmanden *Takeo Ishimaru/Shiro Zama *"X" *Escalante *Første Ældre *Pendrell 11. Revelations *Kevin Kryder *Michael Kryder *Susan Kryder *Simon Gates *Owen Jarvis *Patrick Findley *Carina Maywald *Tynes 12. War of the Coprophages *Bambi Berenbaum *Jeff Eckerle *Frass *Rick Newton *Bugger *Alexander Ivanov 13. Syzygy *Angela White *Margi Kleinjan *Terri Roberts *Bob Spitz *Zirinka *Brenda Jaycee Summerfield *Jay DeBoom *Richard W. Godfrey *Scott Simmons 14. Grotesque *Walter Skinner *John Mostow *William Patterson *Nemhauser *Sheherlis 15. Piper Maru *Walter Skinner *Christopher Johansen *Jeraldine Kallenchuck *Alex Krycek *Den gråhårede mand *Wayne Morgan *Bernard Gauthier *Seizer *Luis Cardinal *Joan Gauthier *Kyle Sanford 16. Apocrypha *Walter Skinner *Den forfængelige mand *Cigaretmanden *Melvin Frohike *Richard Langly *John Fitzgerald Byers *Alex Krycek *Brian Fuller *Linda Caleca *Første Ældre *Luis Cardinal *Pendrell *Domo *Kyle Sanford *Anden Ældre 17. Pusher *Walter Skinner *Robert Patrick Modell *Frank Burst *Brophy *Will Collins *Scott Kerber 18. Teso Dos Bichos *Alonso Bilac *Mona Wustner *Shaman *Lewton *Tim Decker *Carl Roosevelt *Winters 19. Hell Money *Walter Skinner *Glen Chao *Kim Hsin *Hsin *Manden med hårde ansigtsudtryk *Neary *Johnny Lo *Wu 20. José Chung's "From Outer Space" *José Chung *Walter Skinner *Roky Crikenson *Jack Sheaffer *Chrissy Georgio *Harold Lamb *Fingers *Manners *Blaine Faulkner *Philip Hynek *Den Utrolige Yappi *Hand 21. Avatar *Walter Skinner *Sharon Skinner *Waltos *Cigaretmanden *Carina Sayles *Bonnecaze *Den gråhårede mand *Jane Cassal *Judy Fairly *Lorraine Kellcher *Pendrell 22. Quagmire *Lance Hindt *Paul Faraday *Ansel Bray *Ted Bertram *William Bailey 23. Wetwired *Walter Skinner *Cigaretmanden *Margaret Scully *Melvin Frohike *Richard Langly *John Fitzgerald Byers *"X" *Stroman *Joseph Patnik *Lorenz 24. Talitha Cumi *Walter Skinner *Cigaretmanden *William Mulder *"Deep Throat" *Jeremiah Smith *Dusørjæger *"X" *Galen Muntz *Teena Mulder *Laberge Sæson 4: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. Herrenvolk * * * * * * * * 2. Home * * * * * * * * 3. Teliko * * * * * * * * 4. Unruhe * * * * * * * * 5. The Field Where I Died * * * * * * * * 6. Sanguinarium * * * * * * * * 7. Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man * * * * * * * * 8. Tunguska * * * * * * * * 9. Terma * * * * * * * * 10. Paper Hearts * * * * * * * * 11. El Mundo Gira * * * * * * * * 12. Leonard Betts * * * * * * * * 13. Never Again * * * * * * * * 14. Memento Mori * * * * * * * * 15. Kaddish * * * * * * * * 16. Unrequited * * * * * * * * 17. Tempus Fugit * * * * * * * * 18. Max * * * * * * * * 19. Synchrony * * * * * * * * 20. Small Potatoes * * * * * * * * 21. Zero Sum * * * * * * * * 22. Elegy * * * * * * * * 23. Demons * * * * * * * * 24. Gethsemane * * * * * * * * Sæson 5: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. Redux * * * * * * * * 2. Redux II * * * * * * * * 3. Unusual Suspects * * * * * * * * 4. Detour * * * * * * * * 5. The Post-Modern Prometheus * * * * * * * * 6. Christmas Carol * * * * * * * * 7. Emily * * * * * * * * 8. Kitsunegari * * * * * * * * 9. Schizogeny * * * * * * * * 10. Chinga * * * * * * * * 11. Kill Switch * * * * * * * * 12. Bad Blood * * * * * * * * 13. Patient X * * * * * * * * 14. The Red and The Black * * * * * * * * 15. Travelers * * * * * * * * 16. Mind's Eye * * * * * * * * 17. All Souls * * * * * * * * 18. The Pine Bluff Variant * * * * * * * * 19. Folie a Deux * * * * * * * * 20. The End * * * * * * * * The X-Files - Strengt Fortroligt Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully Karakterer: * * * * * * * * Sæson 6: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. The Beginning * * * * * * * * 2. Drive * * * * * * * * 3. Triangle * * * * * * * * 4. Dreamland * * * * * * * * 5. Dreamland II * * * * * * * * 6. How the Ghosts Stole Christmas * * * * * * * * 7. Terms of Endearment * * * * * * * * 8. The Rain King * * * * * * * * 9. S.R. 819 * * * * * * * * 10. Tithonus * * * * * * * * 11. Two Fathers * * * * * * * * 12. One Son * * * * * * * * 13. Agua Mala * * * * * * * * 14. Monday * * * * * * * * 15. Arcadia * * * * * * * * 16. Alpha * * * * * * * * 17. Trevor * * * * * * * * 18. Milagro * * * * * * * * 19. The Unnatural * * * * * * * * 20. Three of a Kind * * * * * * * * 21. Field Trip * * * * * * * * 22. Biogenesis * * * * * * * * Sæson 7: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. The Sixth Extinction * * * * * * * * 2. The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati * * * * * * * * 3. Hungry * * * * * * * * 4. Millennium * * * * * * * * 5. Rush * * * * * * * * 6. The Goldberg Variation * * * * * * * * 7. Orison * * * * * * * * 8. The Amazing Maleeni * * * * * * * * 9. Signs & Wonders * * * * * * * * 10. Sein und Zeit * * * * * * * * 11. Closure * * * * * * * * 12. X-Cops * * * * * * * * 13. First Person Shooter * * * * * * * * 14. Theef * * * * * * * * 15. En Ami * * * * * * * * 16. Chimera * * * * * * * * 17. all things * * * * * * * * 18. Brand X * * * * * * * * 19. Hollywood A.D. * * * * * * * * 20. Fight Club * * * * * * * * 21. Je Souhaite * * * * * * * * 22. Requiem * * * * * * * * Sæson 8: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Fox Mulder* * kun i enkelte episoder 1. Within * * * * * * * * 2. Without * * * * * * * * 3. Patience * * * * * * * * 4. Roadrunners * * * * * * * * 5. Invocation * * * * * * * * 6. Redrum * * * * * * * * 7. Via Negativa * * * * * * * * 8. Surekill * * * * * * * * 9. Salvage * * * * * * * * 10. Badlaa * * * * * * * * 11. The Gift * * * * * * * * 12. Medusa * * * * * * * * 13. Per Manum * * * * * * * * 14. This Is Not Happening * * * * * * * * 15. Deadalive * * * * * * * * 16. Three Words * * * * * * * * 17. Empedocles * * * * * * * * 18. Vienen * * * * * * * * 19. Alone * * * * * * * * 20. Essence * * * * * * * * 21. Existence * * * * * * * * Sæson 9: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Monica Reyes *Walter Skinner *Fox Mulder* * kun i episoden The Truth 1. Nothing Important Happened Today * * * * * * * * 2. Nothing Important Happened Today II * * * * * * * * 3. Dæmonicus * * * * * * * * 4. 4-D * * * * * * * * 5. Lord of the Flies * * * * * * * * 6. Trust No 1 * * * * * * * * 7. John Doe * * * * * * * * 8. Hellbound * * * * * * * * 9. Provenance * * * * * * * * 10. Providence * * * * * * * * 11. Audrey Pauley * * * * * * * * 12. Underneath * * * * * * * * 13. Improbable * * * * * * * * 14. Scary Monsters * * * * * * * * 15. Jump the Shark * * * * * * * * 16. William * * * * * * * * 17. Release * * * * * * * * 18. Sunshine Days * * * * * * * * 19. The Truth Strengt Fortroligt - Jeg Vil Tro Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully Karakterer: * * * * * * * * Sæson 10: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. My Struggle * * * * * * * * 2. Founder's Mutation * * * * * * * * 3. Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster * * * * * * * * 4. Home Again * * * * * * * * 5. Babylon * * * * * * * * 6. My Struggle II * * * * * * * * Sæson 11: Karakterer Hovedpersoner: *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully 1. My Struggle III * * * * * * * * 2. This * * * * * * * * 3. Plus One * * * * * * * * 4. The Lost Art of Forehead Sweat * * * * * * * * 5. Ghouli * * * * * * * * 6. 1106 * * * * * * * * 7. 1107 * * * * * * * * 8. 1108 * * * * * * * * 9. 1109 * * * * * * * * 10. 1110 * * * * * * * * Alfabetisk rækkefølge A *Alex Krycek *Alvin Kersh *Arthur Dales B *Billy Miles C *CGB Spender *Claude Peterson D-F D *"Deep Throat" E *Edward Funsch *Edward Skur F G-I G H *Howard Graves I J-L J *Jeremiah Smith *John Barnett *John Doggett K L *Lauren Kyte M-O M *Margaret Scully *Marita Covarrubias *Melissa Scully N O P-R P Q R *Robert Dorlund S-U S *Samantha Mulder *Scott Blevins T *Teena Mulder *Teena Simmons *Tom Colton *Theresa Nemman U V-Z V W *William Mulder *William Scully Sr. *William Scully Jr. *William Scully III Z X-Andre X *"X" Andre *Dr. Diamond *Dusørjægeren Kategori:The X-Files Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Ufærdige sider